The present invention relates a technology of specifying a frame in a dynamic image (moving picture) in accordance with a user's instruction.
A TV program (dynamic image; moving picture), which is televised, contains a scene in which to display various categories of information (which are also termed advertisement information) such as a CM (Commercial Message) of a commercial product, an advance notice of the program, a location of a shop introduced in a gourmet program in the original version and a cooking recipe introduced in a cooking program in addition to a content of an original story of the program.
In the case of requiring this type of advertisement information, a general practice is that the information is quickly written down on the paper during a period of being displayed on a TV screen or recorded on a video.
It is, however, time-consuming to prepare the paper and write the information down on the paper or to start up the video system and record the information on the video, and, while on the other hand, a period of time when the advertisement information remains displayed is relatively short, resulting in a case where the information is disabled to be written down or recorded.
For this reason, there is a TV system enabling a user to capture a so-called screen memo for temporarily storing a display image in a memory simply by giving an instruction via a remote controller on such an occasion that the advertisement information is displayed.